


A Chance Meeting

by closetcase115



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcase115/pseuds/closetcase115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is an editor at the Tribune and Carmilla Karnstein works for an investment bank. The two crossed paths in the most unexpected ways during their stay at a ski resort in Silas. Chances always seemed to have, in one way or another, brought these two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check-In

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic...not quite sure what I'm doing. Used to disdain the idea of fanfics but got hooked after reading a couple great ones. The wait for Carmilla Season 2 seems like eternity, so I decided to write something I'd want to read. Any advice/comment is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short first chapter...looking to write more after my midterms this week.

“Welcome to the Mountain View Lodge, how can I help you?” The receptionist smiled politely as Carmilla, Salvatore Ferragamo leather tote on one arm and a Rimowa multiwheeled suitcase in another, let out a deep breath. Carmilla could not look more exhausted from the evening flight. She straightened her navy blue Burberry pea coat and replied, “Hi. A single room has been reserved under the last name Karnstein I believe.” The receptionist gazed intently at Carmilla, clearly in awe by the businesswoman’s attractiveness. She blushed and said coyly, “Just a second Ms. Karnstein.” Carmilla was too tired to be aware of this. She pulled out her work phone.

CK (8:49pm): Hey Kirsch I just arrived. You here yet?  
BK (8:50pm): On my way from the airport. Never thought airports in rural Silas can be this busy.  
CK (8:51pm): Meeting’s at 9am tomorrow. So leaving here at 8?  
BK (8:51pm): Sounds good to me. Wanna grab a drink tonight? ;)  
CK (8:52pm): No thanks!

 _How many more times do I have to turn this dumbass down before he realizes I have zero interest?_ Carmilla was irritated by Kirsch’s multiple attempts at flirting with her, but more so by the fact that she had to deal with this coworker of hers on her own for another four days. _Okay…it’s been over 3 minutes and I still haven’t checked in yet._ Carmilla was getting impatient. She tried to remind herself that she was at a ski resort in Silas, not Manhattan. _Ugh._ She looked up from her phone at the receptionist to see what on earth was going on.

The receptionist was blonde, fair skinned in her early-twenties, perhaps. The tag on her chest said “Elsie”. She must have sensed that Carmilla was staring at her. “Sorry for taking so long, Ms. Karnstein. We had made a mistake on our end on your reservation. The only deluxe single room we have for you right now is one with a connecting door. Would you mind that?” Carmilla usually would demand to speak with the manager, but she was desperately in need of sleep. She did not think twice and said, “No that’s fine. I’ll take it.”

* * *

 

Carmilla stopped in front of Room 615. She swiped her room key and pushed the door open. Wall-to-wall carpeted flooring, cream-colored walls, mahogany wooden furniture, and a mini stone fireplace. As a frequent business traveler, Carmilla was used to staying in cold, frigid, luxurious hotel rooms in cities rather than a touristy mountain lodge house. _This is no Four Seasons with TVs in the showers but it’s classy and kind of homey, actually._

Carmilla quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She set her alarm for 7am. She had a to meet with the CEO of Summer Society Inc. tomorrow morning. Summer Society Inc. owned the Stowe Ski Resorts and had major plans in expanding to various locations worldwide. The company hoped to raise capital by borrowing a sizable loan from the bank that Carmilla worked for, so the bank sent Carmilla here to negotiate the details. Carmilla doublechecked all the documents she would have to bring with her tomorrow morning. She placed them in a pocket folder in her Ferragamo, clambered onto her bed, and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

 

EARLIER THAT NIGHT…

Laura Hollis was not an avid skier, but she particularly looked forward to her family ski trip this year. She needed a break. Couple months ago she was promoted to be an editor at a major newspaper publication. She was working 10-hour days at the office and was so burnt out.

She was on her flight to Silas. The thought of tall aspen trees and hot cocoa in a mug made her smile. Since she was twelve, the three-day stay at Mountain View Lodge became a family tradition and annual affair. The small town of Silas was, in a way, her getaway home.

Last week she made the decision to move her flight earlier. She wanted to spend three extra days on her own in Silas before meeting up with her family. She needed some time to focus on herself and not be devoured by her job.

She pulled out her Macbook from her backpack and opened the file “Novel draft 1.doc”. Laura was a Journalism-English double major in college. Like all nerds, she had spent her spare time reading or writing. She wrote some short stories while she was at school. Her professors had always encouraged her and praised her work but she did not think much about it. It was not until after college that she realized writing was the one thing she absolutely loved. While she really enjoyed her job at the Tribune, she also missed the times when she had the space to do her own creative work. For a while, she had a couple ideas floating around in her mind for a novel, but she never had time to get on them. She could not wait longer anymore. She decided that this trip would be the time for her to actually start writing.

* * *

 

Laura pulled into the hotel parking lot in the black Toyota Tundra she rented. She walked into the lobby of the ski lodge. _This place brings back so many memories._ “Welcome to the Mountain View Lodge, my name is SJ, how can I help you?” Laura was greeted by a hotel staff at the reception. She let out a bright smile. She was really excited to be back here again. “Hi! I booked a room for three nights under my name Laura Hollis. I would prefer to have the mountain view if that’s available.” “Just a second Ms. Hollis.” Laura scoped around. She could see the breathtaking mountains covered in snow through the tall glass windows at the end of the lobby. “Ms. Hollis, thank you for your patience. The only mountain view single room we have right now is one with a connecting door. I am so sorry about this.” The receptionist with dark hair said apologetically. “I don’t mind at all. I am more than happy to take that room.” Laura, easygoing as always with logistics, reassured the receptionist. “Thank you Ms. Hollis. Here is your key to Room 616.”


	2. An Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not resist the temptation to write more last night.

Carmilla jumped up as her alarm clock went off. _Ugh. Fuck early mornings._ She usually would press the snooze button at least two more times (she always set three alarm clocks) but today was not the day. She had to get herself ready to meet the CEO of Summer Society Inc. The bank sent her here for a reason. As the vice president of the Corporate Banking division, she was working mostly at the management level. She oversaw dozens of junior bankers but she was also allowed to take several important projects into her own hands. Her boss made an exception for her to do that because, after all, she was the highest earning banker in the department for the past three years. Whenever a case involved large loan products or tricky clients, her boss would always ask Carmilla to seal the deal.

Carmilla was very competent at her job. She was smart, quick witted, analytical, and extremely presentable. Carmilla understood her role as a middleman and a salesman. She knew the importance of creating win-win situations between the clients and the bank. She had only been in the industry for five years but she easily captivated her clients with her flair and impeccable reasoning, credits to her undergraduate training in Philosophy and rhetoric. She was also well-read and observant, and hence had a sound understanding of the market.

Carmilla certainly benefited from her good looks and brains, but her success at the office would not have been possible without hard work. Here as she was drying her hair and putting on light makeup in the hotel bathroom, she was mentally going over the company history of Summer Society Inc. and rehearsing the way she would explain the loan bundle that the bank was willing to offer. She slipped into a beige colored suit jacket and the matching pants. She had her hair pulled up into a loose bun. She looked into the mirror and decided to put on her black-framed glasses. They accentuated her chiseled jawline and bold eyebrows.

* * *

 

It was 7:35am when she sat down at the table at the hotel restaurant. “An egg white omelette with broccoli and Swiss cheese please. Also an English breakfast tea with skim milk please. Thank you.” She told the waitress, a red-head with ultra-curly hair. She looked around and the restaurant was empty, except there was a girl with blond hair sitting two tables away from her typing fiercely on her laptop. She was wearing sweats and socks with no shoes. She had a patterned blanket on her lap and a large coffee on her table. _What is this person doing so early in the morning?_ Carmilla could not tell how the girl looked like because she was facing away from Carmilla. Meanwhile, Kirsch was nowhere to be seen. _Whatever. If he isn’t here by 8am I’m going to leave anyway._

CK (7:36am): Hi Will, this is Carmilla Karnstein, the bank representative. HR told me that you’d be picking us up today. Just want to confirm – 8am at the front door of Mountain View Lodge? Thank you.  
WK (7:38am): Good morning Ms. Karnstein. I will be there in a couple minutes. Whenever you’re ready. I’m in a black BMW 328i Sedan. Plate number SS45218.

The waitress brought back Carmilla’s eggs and tea. By the time Carmilla finished her food, it was five minutes till 8am. _Ugh. Kirsch!_ Carmilla was about to walk out the hotel front door, when Kirsch came rushing from the elevator. “Hey, Carmilla! Good morning! Phew!” Kirsch was in a grey two-button wool-blend suit. His short, cropped hair was in a bit of a mess. He smelled like he poured the entire vial of cologne onto himself. Carmilla frowned. _Cover-up for last night’s alcohol odour._ “Morning, Kirsch.” Carmilla walked towards the black BMW.

* * *

 

EARLIER THAT MORNING…

Laura tossed and turned. It was 6am but somehow she could not sleep anymore. _Argh. I might as well just get up now and start writing._ She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She grabbed her laptop and notebook and pressed the “G” button in the elevator.

Laura sat at the table closest to the window. “Good morning. My name is Perry. What would you like for breakfast today?” The waitress asked. “Good morning. Can’t believe you guys open this early. Can I have a blueberry muffin, toasted, and a large black coffee please?” “Of course. I will be back with your food shortly.” Laura opened her laptop and began typing. She was so engrossed by her writing that she did not notice when Perry put down the plates. She was determined to put all her thoughts down first before going back to edit them. Occasionally she would look out the window to fish for a word, or take a sip of her coffee to ponder over a metaphor, but she typed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 

It turned out that she wrote for four hours straight. _Gosh. What have I done? This story is going to be so good!_ She smiled sheepishly, thinking about the characters in her novel. _Ah, I need some inspiration. Time to go out for a walk._ Laura went back up to her room. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a maroon sweater. She put on a crimson colored beanie and black Converse sneakers. She put her notebook and a pen into her Moleskine reporter bag and flung it across her chest.

It was such a nice day. November weather in Silas could be rather unpredictable at times, but the sun was out and there was no wind. Laura was walking along the trail that would take her into town center. Most trees had shed leaves already but Laura wielded her imagination to picture the beautiful foliage that was here maybe a month ago. A lot of Laura’s friends had told her that her creativity and optimism made her special. Laura had a heart of gold. She had the ability to see goodness even when it might not be there - in people, and in seemingly hopeless situations. She was continuing on her stroll, but her thoughts drifted back to her novel.

Laura reached the market. It was one of her favorite places to go when she was younger. One stall next to another, it was a flea market, food market, and farmers’ market combined together. There were fresh farm produce, second-hand clothes, and cooked food. Laura’s stomach growled. _Gosh it’s 1pm already!_ The smell of tacos was irresistible. She trekked towards the food truck that said “Mexicano”. As she was walking, a Café  & Deli across the street from the market caught her eye. She was really starving, and a taco might not be enough to satiate her hunger. She wanted a sandwich anyway, so she crossed the street instead.

It was a small, delicate café that sold baked goods, coffee, tea, and sandwiches. She opted for one called the Monster – two pieces of wheat bread toasted with sliced apples, turkey, black forest ham, honey mustard, and cheddar cheese. Laura took a bite. _Hmm...this is heavenly._ As Laura was finishing up her food, she unconsciously slipped into her habit of people watching. Through the glass windows, she saw that more and more people were lining up in front of the taco truck. There was a bubbly old man with a book in his hand, several kids with their backpacks who probably just got off school, two girls in their snow pants, and a woman dressed in a champagne colored business suit…? _Now that’s a bit out of place._ Laura was intrigued. The woman paid for her taco and walked hastily towards a black BMW that was waiting at the corner of the street. Laura had her curiosity piqued, but was too far from the woman to make out her features. “Would you want me to take away your plate?” A fresh-faced waiter with a buzz cut asked. “Yes please.” Laura nodded with a smile. While the café boy took away her plate, Laura turned her head back towards the window, only to find that the BMW had already left.


	3. Serious Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written entirely from Carmilla's pov. Hope the unforeseen turn of events wasn't too much or too difficult to follow. Any comments are welcome.

EARLIER THAT DAY…

 

Carmilla and Kirsch arrived at the headquarters of Summer Society Inc. It was a 15-storey building solely owned by the company, located 2 miles from the ski resort. They took the elevator to the third floor. “This way please.” One of the staff of the company led them into a conference room. “Hi Ms. Karnstein and Mr. Kirsch, nice to meet you. I am Danny Lawrence. Please call me Danny.” Carmilla and Kirsch shook hands with the CEO of Summer Society Inc., who was tall and had an athletic built. She was dressed rather casually in a pair of Khaki flare pants and a button-down top. Even though Carmilla did a thorough research on the CEO’s background, she was still surprised to see how young Danny was. Apparently Danny inherited the company from her uncle at the age of 24 when he passed away two years ago. Like her uncle, Danny was a skier and snowboarder.

Danny cleared her throat as Carmilla and Kirsch were seated. “Thanks so much for joining us today. As you know, our company is planning to develop several other ski resorts in the coming few years. We had a sizable capital reserve accumulated from earnings in the past decade. However, to ensure the financial stability of the company and diversify any potential investment risks, we feel that we should take out a loan that can cover 40-60% of our expansion plan.”

She paused, and Carmilla followed up smoothly. “From the bank’s point of view, we see a lot of potential in Summer Society’s developmental projects. We believe Summer Society is one of the fastest growing firms and is poised to assume a leading position in the hotel/resort industry. We are very optimistic about the business outlook of the company and are willing to offer up to 50% of the capital needed. Here’s a proposal detailing the specifics of the loan.”

Danny took the sheet of paper and began reading. Since she showed no change in facial expression, Carmilla could not read her thoughts one bit. _Poker face red head. No wonder she’s the CEO._ Danny finished reading. The CFO of Summer Society murmured into Danny’s ears and Danny nodded. She turned her head to Carmilla and said, “Ms. Karnstein, if it’s fine with you, I’m going to take this back to my panel and discuss with a few more people. Two other banks have offered us loan bundles as well, so I want to consult my board before making a decision and getting back to you.”

Carmilla’s heart sank but steadied herself to remain calm. She had never really been turned down before. _Did other banks put out better offers? Or is she just trying to coerce us into lowering our interest rate?_ “That is completely fine, Ms. Lawrence. Please take as much time as you need. When should I expect to hear from you?” Carmilla replied with an air of confidence. “I will get back to you in two days. In the meantime, please enjoy your stay at the Mountain View Lodge. We have everything covered for you and Mr. Kirsch,” Danny said and took a sip from her iced latte. Upon hearing that, Kirsch could not help but let out a wide grin, with absolutely no awareness that Carmilla was about to punch him. Carmilla was bubbling inside. _God, what a useless imbecile I have working for me!_ “That’s very generous of you, Ms. Lawrence. We look forward to meeting with you again in two days.” Carmilla shook Danny’s hand and walked out of the conference room.

Carmilla entered the elevator and pressed “G”. She turned to Kirsch and said sternly, “You know we have some work to do, right?” Kirsch gulped. He had been working under Carmilla for more than a year now. He knew the more difficult the deal was, the harder she would try.

“Will, would you be able to take us somewhere where we can grab food quickly? Even McDonald’s is fine.” Carmilla asked the driver. “Yes, of course, Ms. Karnstein. Though the closest thing to fast food we have here are food trucks.” Will replied. “Right, I forgot Silas is very big on supporting local businesses and precluding chain or franchised restaurants. Food truck it is then!” Carmilla said and hopped into the car.

Carmilla was thinking about what she should do next. _I definitely need to speak to boss about this. We’ve got to come up with a new loan bundle as soon as possible, in case other banks are really offering something better than ours. This means we’d have to recalculate the interest rate and maybe even adjust the sum…_ Carmilla’s train of thought got interrupted. “Ms. Karnstein, here’s the food market. I will pull up in the corner and wait for you there.” “Thank you, Will.” Carmilla got off the car. She was deep in thought, even as she was in line to get her chicken tacos.

* * *

 

Carmilla wolfed down her tacos on her ride back and immediately jumped into work once they arrive the hotel. “Kirsch, please call boss right now. We need to have a conference call with him.” She pulled up a few documents on her laptop. For the rest of the afternoon, Carmilla and Kirsch were on the phone with their boss and coworkers back in the office, trying to devise the best back-up proposal if their current one gets turned down by Danny Lawrence.

“Phew, that was a kick.” Carmilla let out a deep breath. She checked the clock, it was close to 8pm. “Good job, Kirsch. I think our Plan B will be good enough to take down the other banks.” “I would agree. I know this is wishful thinking but are you gonna make an exception and go for a drink with me tonight?” Kirsch asked, with a hint of hope in his voice. Carmilla wanted to turn him down, but she did want to let off some steam after the last few hours. “I’m sure you’re hungry anyway. We can go to the sports bar on the top floor.” Kirsch egged on. “Okay. Fine.” Carmilla couldn’t lie. Her stomach was about to eat itself.

* * *

 

Carmilla and Kirsch ordered food and sat at the bar table. An ice hockey game was being played on the large-screen TVs, saving Carmilla from the boredom of conversing with Kirsch. It was a Tuesday night. There was a sizable crowd but the bar was far from being packed. Most people there were just relaxing and winding down after a day of skiing at the slopes in the morning. Carmilla had a couple of drinks and was finishing up her beef burger. When she came back from the bathroom, Kirsch was chatting up the bartender, whose name was La Fontaine. They were deep in a conversation about some upcoming sci-fi movie. Carmilla decided that it was time for her to go, so she sent Kirsch a text telling him and left the bar.

She got back to the hotel and tossed her handbag and phone onto the bed. _Phew. What a day._ The effect of alcohol was beginning to get to her. She needed some air. She went out to the balcony of her room. It was windy, so she shut the double door behind her. The night breeze was refreshing. Carmilla was less tipsy now. She could see the dimly lit ski trials and Gondola lifts on the mountain. There was a sudden gust of wind. Carmilla shivered. _I should probably shower and go to bed now._ “Fuck! Why is this door not opening?” Carmilla could not open the door to get back into her room. It was stuck. “Damn it! I don’t even have my phone with me.”

Carmilla tried opening the door a few more times to no avail. It was not a joke. She knew she had to do something. She thought about screaming for help, but she was on the 6th floor, facing a mountain, at a lodge house in rural Silas at midnight. She could do that, but she would most probably wake the whole world up and be abhorred for the rest of her stay here. Besides, she had too big of an ago to embarrass herself in front of everyone. She looked around and began to make some mental calculations. The balcony of the room next to her was four meters away, and the balcony of the room above her was three meters away. Unless she had a ladder, it’d be more difficult for her to climb up than to climb across. The only thing she had at the balcony was a wooden chair. She couldn’t possibly throw the chair over to the next balcony. The chair was too light. There was no way she could break her glass door open with that chair made of wood either.

She examined the distance between her balcony and her neighbor’s again. As suggested by its name, the entire hotel was a lodge house. Its outer structure was made primarily of long wooden planks and blocks of rocks. There were plenty of footholds. It was just windy.

“Am I really doing this?” Carmilla decided to take off her beige suit and pants. She was going to tie the fabric tightly around her waist and around one of the bigger wooden poles. It could be used like a climbing rope, kind of.

Four meters was essentially six or seven steps. It was not far at all, but Carmilla just could not afford to slip. She shivered. She was in her silk halter top and underwear. It was comical, but she really needed to just girl the hell up and do it. Now she wished she had took a shot or two at the bar.

“Okay, here we go.” She put one leg outside the balcony, then the other leg. Both of her feet were secured. She held onto the pole and tied herself around it, when suddenly, she heard a creak and the door of her neighbor’s balcony opened.

“Oh my god. What the heck is going on?” The girl in sweats asked.


	4. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Took me longer than I thought to write this and "get it right"...since we're beginning to get into the meat of the Karnstein-Hollis relationship. Anyway, any comments/suggestions are welcome.

A FEW HOURS AGO…

After an afternoon of people watching and free writing at the Café & Deli, Laura had dinner at one of her favorite restaurants with her childhood friend called La Fontaine, who grew up in Silas. Laura and La Fontaine met ten years ago when during the Hollis annual ski trip. Since La Fontaine’s dad was the manager of the ski resort and had to work on weekends, he would enroll La Fontaine into one of the teenage ski courses and have her spend the day on the slopes with other kids. That was how Laura became friends with La Fontaine. Every year since then, whenever Laura went back to Silas, the two of them would hang out and catch up. Even though Laura had gone into journalism and La Fontaine returned to Silas after college, they had been able to maintain this friendship.

They had a nice time at dinner. La Fontaine told Laura interesting stories of her barista experience, and Laura filled La Fontaine in on fascinating news that she had to edit at the Tribune. “My dad thinks that I am squandering my time and my degree in Chemistry for working at the bar.” La Fontaine said. La Fontaine was brilliant and exceptionally good in the sciences. One would think that she would go on to do research or get a PhD, but La Fontaine had other ideas. “I just feel like I haven’t seen the world enough. I want to meet more people and spend more time in Silas before I dive into biochemistry and be a hundred percent devoted to what I do.” La Fontaine sighed. Laura could relate to La Fontaine’s frustration. “See, LaF, I completely understand where you are coming from and support your decision, but I can also see your dad’s perspective.” Laura said. “I’m guessing that your dad just doesn’t want you to fritter away your talent. I mean I don’t think being a barista is in anyway a waste of your brilliance because you love mixing liquids of all kinds, but you clearly have the brain of a scientist. Unless you don’t like doing research…though it seemed to me that you were crazy about it when you were in college. Anyway I have a lot of respect for people who have the guts and courage to follow their hearts and do what they want. I would support you whatever you do.” Laura rambled on for the rest of the meal, interrupted by plenty of giggling and La Fontaine’s occasional remarks. They were really glad to see each other, and before they parted, agreed that they would try to meet up a couple more times during Laura’s stay in Silas.

* * *

 

Laura changed into her pajamas and washed her face, ready for a good night’s sleep. She switched on the TV to watch the news. Watching the news once in the morning and once in the evening was just part of Laura’s job. The weather forecast said that there was a high chance of rain tomorrow. Laura thought she probably should retrieve the dirty shoes she had left outside at the balcony from this morning. She opened the doors to the balcony, only to find a woman, Carmilla of course, in a sleeveless top and underwear. “Oh my god. What the heck is going on?” Laura exclaimed. She had to blink twice to make sure she was not dreaming. _Is this woman a burglar? No, no. A burglar would be fully clothed. Hmm…maybe she got caught having an affair with someone and was kicked out of her room? Gosh, that’s ballsy._

Before Laura returned from her imaginative world, she could hear Carmilla shouting through the wind, “Hey there, could you please lend a helping hand?” Laura did not hesitate, needless to say to stop and think logically that maybe calling for help would be a better rescue plan. “Yes, yes! Hold on a second!” Laura cried back. She rifled through her bag for her belt. She also ran to the bathroom to grab several towels.

Laura rushed back. Carmilla was still holding onto the pole, but was just a few steps away. “Hey! Catch this belt!” Laura shouted and tried her best to throw the belt towards Carmilla. Laura’s heart was racing. Carmilla was maintaining her balance with one arm and extended the other for the belt. Even though her waist was tied onto the pole, it was still an incredibly terrifying scene to watch. Carmilla’s fingertips touched the belt. Laura was so scared that she wanted to cover her eyes. As if it was in slow motion, Carmilla’s hand went a quarter of an inch further and caught hold of the belt. _Phew._ Laura’s heart almost fell out. “Don’t rush! Take your time!” Laura shouted. Carmilla took a few more small steps. Laura swore it felt like eternity. Eventually Carmilla reached the edge of the last plank. Laura put out her hand. Carmilla caught hold of Laura’s hand. Laura steadied Carmilla when she climbed into the balcony. “Phew. That was a kick.” Carmilla let out a deep breath the moment she had both feet on the balcony. “You must be freezing.” Laura said. Before Carmilla could give an answer, Laura wrapped Carmilla’s body around with bath towels and helped Carmilla into her room.

* * *

 

Both of them sat on the edge of Laura’s bed. For the next ten minutes or so, Carmilla, slightly embarrassed, explained to Laura everything that happened. From her return from the bar, to the door getting stuck, and her moronic attempt in climbing to the balcony next door…Laura could not help but burst into guffaws at the end of the account. Carmilla felt stupid, but got over her ego and could not hold her laughter anymore. “I really could have fallen, but the whole thing was pretty comical,” Carmilla said. “Hahaha…I just can’t believe you thought you could climb from one balcony to another, like you were Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible?” Laura replied, still laughing. “Well, didn’t I prove that I have the potential to be a stuntwoman?” Carmilla tried defending herself. “Not without my help,” Laura injected quickly, letting out a sly smile.

Carmilla grinned, pleasantly surprised. _Wow, this girl can match my wit._ “So, what is your name?” Carmilla asked, while studying Laura’s face. _She’s…kind of cute._ “Oh sorry that I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Laura, Laura Hollis. And yours?” “I’m Carmilla Karnstein. Thank you for saving my life, Laura Hollis.” Carmilla continued with a smile. “I guess I owe you a meal, or a coffee, at the very least?” Carmilla said suggestively. Laura bit her lower lip, contemplating if she should take on the offer from this attractive stranger. Laura looked at Carmilla in the eye, feeling drawn to her, somehow. _She seems like an interesting person. Plus, I can’t really find a reason to turn her down._ “I’d love to. I think I definitely deserve that, for saving you from taking off more clothes.” Laura said wilily, but blushed, after realizing how inappropriate that sounded. Carmilla chuckled. “Haha wow. I am flattered. I knew you were checking me out when you opened the door and saw me, and stood there for five seconds doing nothing.” Laura quickly replied, “Well, I thought you were…uh nothing. I was just shocked.” Carmilla knew it was time for her to leave. She said, “Okay. So 10am tomorrow at the hotel lobby. What do you say?” “Sounds good to me,” Laura replied, not wanting Carmilla to go but not knowing what to say to continue the conversation. Carmilla stood up and said, “Well then, see you tomorrow.” She started walking towards the door. “See you in the morning, Carmilla. Oh by the way, you can keep the towels if you’d like.” Laura stood up. “Thank you, Cupcake,” said Carmilla. _Cupcake?!_ Before Laura could figure out what that meant, Carmilla had already left the room.


	5. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update. Was swarmed by a lot of things and found it difficult to pick up this fic. The plot is getting a bit messy and tangled up. Anyway, had some spare time today so decided to write another chapter.
> 
> Also, just had an idea for a new fic that might be better than this one...should I start another fic and abandon this one?

The alarm clock went off at 8am. Carmilla stared at the ceiling blankly. _Carmilla. What the frilly hell did you do? Are you actually going on a “brunch date” with this girl during a business trip?_ Carmilla was angry at herself and her impulsive decision of asking Laura out. _Yes, this girl basically saved my life, but I can just send her a very nice Thank You card next week. Should I ditch her? It won’t be good if Kirsch sees this. Ugh._ Carmilla could not decide what she should do. She got up and checked her emails. Nothing from Summer Society yet.

Carmilla put on her workout clothes and Asics running shoes. Despite her brutal work schedule, she tried exercising at least four times a week. Carmilla had always played a sport growing up. Track, field hockey, lacrosse, cross-country. She was competitive, and athletic, which explains why last night she actually thought she could climb over to Laura’s balcony. 

As Carmilla was going down the elevator, she was still unsure of whether she should call off the brunch or not. The elevator reached the 6th floor. Carmilla swiped her room key and entered the gym. _Of course, there she was._ Laura was running on the treadmill at level 9. Laura saw Carmilla from the mirror. “Oh hey! Good morning!” Laura said enthusiastically in between her heavy breaths. “Good morning.” Carmilla replied, with a smile on her face that she was unconscious about. “Don’t mind me…please continue with your run.” Carmilla said while putting on her earphones.

Carmilla was on her fifty-nine Russian Twist when the song “Chances” by Five For Fighting came up on her Playlist. Laura walked up to Carmilla. Carmilla was still pondering over the lyrics. “Wow, this seems so intense. Do you work out on a regular basis?” Laura asked. Carmilla shrugged and replied, “Yeah I do. I used to train and play different sports when I was younger.” Laura smiled and said, “That’s so cool. So…10 o’clock, right?” Carmilla didn’t know what to do. Something was pulling her back from turning Laura down. So she said, “Yep. See you at 10.”

* * *

 

Laura waved at Carmilla when she walked out of the elevator. The first thing Laura saw was that Carmilla, for once, was in casual clothing. _Why does she look so effortlessly cool in skinny jeans and a worn out denim shirt?_ Leaning against the wall and going through emails on her phone, Carmilla was attempting to refrain herself from thinking that there is something more about this brunch. _This is a genuine gesture of gratitude. That’s it. Nothing more._ “Hey Laura, so I asked the staff here and they recommended a place down the road. Would you want to walk over?” “Of course! It’s so nice out today.”

They chitchatted about the most trivial things while they walked. The fall foliage, some random biker across the street, a movie that Laura had seen recently…after ten minutes or so, Carmilla halted in front of a pancake house. “Here we are,” she said, while opening the old-fashion wood framed glass door for Laura. Laura gasped, “Oh my god. I remember this place! I used to come here all the time when I was young!” Laura walked in, followed in by Carmilla.

* * *

 

 

Carmilla went back to her room. She slumped onto her bed and let out a deep breath. She really enjoyed the past few hours. _There is just something about this girl…I’ve never really met someone that is cute, intelligent, and kind at the same time._ Carmilla, twenty-five at the time, had dated a couple girls in high school and college. Even though she had known for a long time that she fancies girls, she had never been in a serious relationship. Carmilla was a fiercely independent person. She had never really felt the need to be with someone. She had never met someone that made her heart jump either. Since landing that job at the bank, she barely had time to go out, needless to say finding an actual girlfriend. The banking industry, seemingly forefront and progressive, was incredibly conservative and male dominant. Carmilla didn’t want to risk anything that jeopardizes her career and therefore was not out to her colleagues. More importantly, there was never someone that could give her a reason or be her reason to care less about her job. Sometimes Carmilla really thought she would remain single for the rest of her life, which she didn’t mind. She would rather die as a free spirit than to settle with someone that was not the love of her life. Who would have thought that Carmilla, gorgeous, smart, and had a terrific career, would be so inexperience romantically out of all people? 

* * *

 

Laura turned on her laptop and stared at the screen blankly. She really enjoyed the past few hours. _I’ve never really met someone that is attractive, smart, and fun at the same time._ Laura, twenty-four at the time, had never thought she would fall in love with a girl. She was surprised and scared. Being the cute girl at school who was top of her class, she had dated a handful of guys before. She thought she had connected with them, until she met Carmilla and realized when a true connection meant. Laura was brought up by her father in a small town, where gay was not even a thing. Now she felt like she had entered a new domain, where her feelings were fully explained. Now she knew why she was bored by the conversations she had with her ex-boyfriends, why she seemed to flirt with girls unconsciously all the time, and why she had always felt like she was making other people happy rather than being happy herself. Who would have thought that Laura, with a heart of gold and a lovable, unadulterated personality, would find her world turned upside down and face with the need to rediscover herself?


	6. For Lack of a Better Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments...! I'm going to try to wrap this fic up soon while giving it a proper ending.  
> This is probably the chapter I enjoyed writing the most so far. Hope you like it! As usual, any comments/feedback are welcome.

Carmilla was still lying on her bed thinking about why she had called Laura “cupcake” the night before when her phone suddenly buzzed on the desk. 

BK (2:23pm): Hey Carmilla have you checked your email? Just got one from Summer Society Inc.

CK (2:25pm): No I haven’t. One sec.

Carmilla quickly went to her Inbox and opened the email. _Shit. No way. This is not over yet._

CK (2:27pm): We need to meet with Danny Lawrence as soon as possible. Going to ring her secretary right now to make an appointment. Can you contact Will?

BK (2:28pm): Certainly. Will get on it now. 

“Hi, Summer Society Inc. How can I help you?” “Hi there. This is Carmilla Karnstein, representative of the bank. I would like to make an appointment with Ms. Lawrence to discuss about a potential loan deal. We met yesterday morning. She knows about this. Would you be able to schedule an appointment for me?” Carmilla said, trying her best to be calm and patient. “Hold on a second Ms. Karnstein. Let me take a look at Ms. Lawrence’s schedule. I’m going to put you on hold if that’s alright.” “Certainly.” Carmilla forced herself to be polite and professional. _Ugh. Fuck this hold music._ After what felt like eternity, the secretary was back on the line. “Hi Ms. Karnstein, Ms. Lawrence will be able to meet with you tomorrow morning at 9am if that works for you.” “For sure. Thank you for arranging that. I look forward to meeting with Ms. Lawrence tomorrow,” Carmilla replied.

CK (2:46pm): Done. Tomorrow 9am. Going to email Danny Lawrence.

BK (2:46pm): Gotcha. I will let Will know about tomorrow.

Carmilla took out her laptop and began typing, cc-ing both her boss and Kirsch.

_Dear Ms. Lawrence,_

_Thank you for the email and for informing us about your decision. We conferred with our head office and are now proposing a revised loan bundle. Our bank is very keen on the partnership with your company and hope you can give this a second thought._

_Looking forward to meeting with you tomorrow to disclose the details and discuss further. Thank you._

_Very best,_

_Carmilla Karnstein_

A text from Kirsch and an email from Danny Lawrence put Carmilla back into her workaholic mode. She paced around the hotel room, trying to work out her game plan. _Sun Tsu says, “If you know the enemy and yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles.” How do I even remember this? Alright, I need to find out what exactly the other banks are offering to Summer Society._ She got back to her desk and began emailing Kirsch and the rest of her team back at the headquarters while simultaneously making phone calls to the necessary personnel.

After two hours of work, Carmilla felt more confident going into tomorrow’s meeting. She believed she would be able to convince Danny Lawrence. _This Plan B would definitely work._ Her stomach growled. She checked the time. _Wow I haven’t eaten in 5 hours._ So she called room service and ordered the healthiest thing she could find on the menu. The bell rang _._ For one second Carmilla had hoped it was Laura on the door, but of course it was just room service. Carmilla wolfed down the salmon fillet in no time. She let out a breath and could finally take a break. 

Carmilla’s thoughts drifted back to Laura. She wanted to call Laura. She really wanted to just talk to Laura about anything, about nothing. _Why am I being like this?_ She couldn’t resist the urge and pulled out her phone, only to realize that she didn’t even have Laura’s number. _Ugh, I am really bad at this._ She thought perhaps she could go down to the reception and ask for Laura’s room number. _No, Carmilla. You are on a business trip. Stop thinking about this random girl._ After another ten minutes of inner debate, Carmilla decided that going for a swim at the pool would be a better way to wind down instead of sitting here, pathetically thinking about someone that she had just met a night ago.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the connecting door of the hotel room, Laura could not get her head straight. She stared at the half-written draft of her novel. Everything she was wrote in the past two hours just brought her back to Carmilla’s dark hair, Carmilla’s gorgeous eyes…heck, even Carmilla’s serious demeanor. _This is so frustrating. Why do I find this woman more attractive than every single guy I have previously dated?_   _It’s not just that…it’s the way she talks, her sense of humor, her witty remarks, her interesting personality…my god._ Laura buried her face into her hands. She could not do this anymore. She grabbed her car key and laptop and headed to the Café & Deli.

The smell of coffee seemed to have restored some sense into Laura’s head, as her observant journalist self began to take over. There was this young couple waiting for food across the street. They were very well put together. The man was wearing a button-up plaid shirt and khaki shoes. The woman had a sundress and sandals on. She had broad shoulders and a slim built. Her collarbones and her ankles were so…bare, luscious, and inviting, just like Carmilla’s chiseled jawline. _Holy crap._ Laura shook her head, as if that would erase the thoughts in her mind. _I have never thought about women that way…why am I finding women attractive? Why can’t I stop thinking about Carmilla? Gosh, I wonder what she is doing right now…_

Confused and frustrated, she pulled out her phone. There was only one person she could talk to about this.

LH (5:59pm): LaF, we need to meet. I have things to tell you.

LF (6:04pm): Hey Laura what’s up? Do you want to come down to the bar tonight? I have to work but we can talk while I pour drinks! (:

LH (6:08pm): Haha…how about tomorrow night? I think I’ll have an early night tonight since my family is arriving sometime tomorrow.

LF (6:09pm): Of course! I will see you tomorrow then! Hope things are okay.

LH (6:09pm): Thank LaF. You’re the best! 

* * *

 

Laura was keen to see her family, yet she wasn’t. She felt like she needed a little more time to herself, especially with the way she felt towards this girl that she “saved”. She wasn’t really hungry, as she had a chicken kebab on the way back to the hotel. She went through her luggage and brought out a yoga mat. Yoga had been her stress reliever since she picked it up two years ago. _Crap I’m so careless. I forgot to bring my sports bra._ Laura was turning her suitcase upside down but her sports bra was nowhere to be seen. _Well, I will wear my bathing suit then._

There was something about yoga that relaxes Laura’s mind. Perhaps it was the need to focus on motion and sensation instead of expression and deliberation. Laura had sweat all over her face, but she didn’t care. She felt much better now. She was about to hop into the shower. Seeing that she was already wearing a bathing suit, she thought she might as well take a quick dip into the Jacuzzi on the 3rd floor near the pool.

* * *

 

Carmilla had her eyes fixated on the bubbles in the Jacuzzi when she heard someone walking closer. _Shit. Please don’t be Laura…ugh, please be Laura._ Carmilla’s heart was about to jump out. She tried pretending that she wasn’t looking when the person walked in. Of course it was none other than Laura. Laura’s eyes lit up when she saw a half-clothed Carmilla in the steamy hot tub. “Hi, Carmilla! Didn’t think I would see you here. Mind if I join?” Carmilla acted as if she was surprised to see Laura but really just could not conceal the grin on her face. “Oh hey! Of course I don’t. I got here not too long ago.”

Laura put down her towel on the bench and was about to take her t-shirt and shorts off yet suddenly her face went bright red. _Fuck. Should I take my clothes off facing Carmilla or not? I mean, it’s not polite if I turn my back against her, right? Should I just face the wall? Oh my god. What the hell am I doing? Why am I being such a sissy? It’s not like I’m stripping naked. She’s a girl for God’s sake. Wait, but now that I think I’m starting to like girls…well, I usually wouldn’t do this in front of guys. Oh my god. I don’t know. Argh, just girl the hell up, Hollis._

* * *

 

Laura was about to take her clothes off. Carmilla really didn’t want to look at the blonde, but she really could not resist the temptation. Carmilla decided that she would look for just two seconds. _Carmilla, just two seconds and then turn your head away._ Carmilla was waiting in anticipation but Laura literally stood there fidgeting for two whole minutes.

Just as Carmilla was going to take her gaze off Laura’s back, Laura turned to face Carmilla. Carmilla immediately turned her head away. _Fuck. Now she’s going to think I’m a pervert!_ Laura couldn’t help but giggled at Carmilla’s embarrassment while taking her shirt off. “Hahaha…don’t worry. I figured since I’ve seen you nearly naked, it’s not a big deal.” Carmilla recovered from her faux pas. It seemed that Carmilla, who was ever so businesslike and snazzy, embarrassed herself every time Laura was around. “Aha…I didn’t mean to… um…behave like a fifty-year old creepy old man…” Laura took off her shorts. Carmilla was wide-eyed. _Holy shit. This girl is ravishing and just…for lack of a better word...hot._ Carmilla held her breath. _My god._


	7. Hot Tub, Heated Pub - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be one of my best chapters yet. Feel like my writing is beginning to flow and the storyline is really starting to come along. I think I did a lot of setting up (maybe too much?) in the first few chapters. The last chapter was kind of a springboard, and this one is finally really getting into the meat. The second half of this chapter will come as soon as I finish my exam tomorrow (:  
> Hope you like it! Any comments/feedback are welcome.

Carmilla couldn’t take her eyes off Laura as Laura made her way into the water. Her skin just looked so soft and vibrant. Her cheeks were flushed from the hot steam. Her wet messy bun was embellished, especially with those few strands of loose hair dangled onto the side of her face. Laura murmured something, but Carmilla was so engrossed in the contours of Laura’s face that she didn’t hear it. _She looks incredibly beautiful. I really just want to touch her…no, to fix her hair._ Carmilla cleared her throat and was about to say something, but her rationality pulled her back. _This is not going to work, Carmilla. Stop. You’re getting deeper and deeper into this boundless hole._ Carmilla let out a heavy sigh. _My god. I have never felt such yearning to be with somebody. Why do I feel this way? What am I supposed to do? My heart is beating really fast, and my mind is in fucking turmoil!_ In an attempt to calm herself and think clearly without having the sight of Laura in front of her, Carmilla shut her eyes.

* * *

 

 

Laura got into the water. “Oh it’s hot,” Laura said. _Of course it’s hot, Hollis. It’s a hot tub. Why do I make such unnecessary remarks? Is she looking at me?_ Laura glanced at Carmilla, only to find Carmilla’s eyes fixated on her. Laura blushed. Carmilla’s dark, intense eyes always seemed abstruse, difficult to discern, but at the same time there was this sense of earnestness and sincerity behind them that just completely captivated Laura. She was enthralled by Carmilla’s mysteriousness. _Girls’ minds are so hard to read. I used to be able to tell what my ex-boyfriends wanted even from a mile away._ Carmilla’s sigh brought Laura back from her thoughts. She looked at the brunette in front of her. It seemed to Laura that Carmilla was in a pensive mood. _What is on her mind? Why does she have her eyes closed? Why is she not talking? Should I say something? I think I am really falling for this girl._ Laura, flustered and excited and nervous, had no idea that Carmilla felt exactly the same under the broody facade. Neither did Carmilla know it herself.

* * *

 

 

Both Laura and Carmilla were completely new to the feelings and emotions they were experiencing. One had never fallen in love, and the other had never been with a girl. They were indoors, as the pool and Jacuzzi were enclosed by glass walls on three sides. The air between them seemed to have grown warmer and thicker.

Laura watched Carmilla’s face intently. A drop of perspiration rolled down Carmilla’s long eyelashes. If Laura could freeze time, it would be now. Laura certainly did not want to interrupt Carmilla’s rumination, but Carmilla was gorgeous, beautiful, just absolutely beyond words could describe. Laura felt like her blood was about to boil and every single cell in her body about to explode. For the first time, she didn’t think or question herself what she was doing. She moved towards Carmilla and planted a gentle kiss on those soft lips.

Carmilla was still wrestling within herself when she suddenly felt water current towards her, and then, before her brain could discern what that was, she felt the slightest pressure on her lips. They were soft. Laura’s lips were soft. Carmilla kept her eyes closed. She just wanted to take in the moment. This was all she had hoped for. This was all she had been waiting for.

* * *

 

 

What was a two second kiss felt like eternity. It was perfect. Laura and Carmilla smiled at each other, speechless. The silence between them did not last long, as Laura started rambling, clearly back to her normal self. “I didn’t mean to be so abrupt and random and intruding, but you just looked extremely pretty and I couldn’t help myself. I’m so…” Carmilla cut her off and let out a small smile, “Please don’t apologize, Cupcake.” Carmilla struggled to find her words. “That was…wonderful. I really really…liked it.” _What I meant to say was, I loved it, utterly and completely._ Carmilla felt like her face glowing. She fidgeted a little, keeping some space between her and Laura.

“So what did you do after brunch today?” Laura asked, trying to find something to talk about, wanting to spend as much time with Carmilla as she could. “I had some work to take care of. As I told you this morning, I work for a bank. I’m on a business trip, even though it doesn’t really feel quite it, especially not right now haha.” Carmilla let out a cheeky grin. “Oh please.” Laura shot right back at Carmilla. “Well, as I told you this morning as well, I’m a journalist. I’m supposed to be on family vacation, and this doesn’t feel like that at all either.” Laura let out a sly smile. “So…what is the conclusion you’re trying to make here, Lois Lane?” Carmilla said, evidently amused by this conversation in the hot tub. “Oh screw you! Conclusion is we’re having a water fight!” Laura giggled and splashed Carmilla. “Are you sure? Well I guess you are, Cupcake!” Carmilla tried to put up a straight face, but failed miserably and burst into laughter. Carmilla, clearly the more athletic one, grabbed Laura from behind at the waist and began splashing and tickling her. Before Laura could lift her arms in an attempt to protect her face, she was totally soaked. Laura squeaked and cried for help. “Hahaha…please stop. Help! Carm…hahaha…stop!”

* * *

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, is everything okay here?” _Holy shit. Who the hell…_ Carmilla and Laura looked at each other, embarrassed. “I just heard someone saying ‘help’ that’s why I came over.” The lifeguard said apologetically. “No it’s totally my fault. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be saying that when we’re at the pool. Thanks for coming over.” Laura said earnestly. “Sorry about that,” Carmilla added. As the lifeguard walked away, Laura splashed Carmilla again. “Damn you! You tickled me!” “Alright, alright. It’s entirely my fault. You can do whatever you want.” Carmilla said with a smirk on her face, and stood in the middle of the Jacuzzi with her hands behind her back, eyes closed. Laura knew what Carmilla actually wanted.

“You’re not getting another smooch you lazybones. I have to shower now, bye!” Laura got out of the tub and began putting her clothes on. Carmilla was flustered, but recomposed herself. “So…can I have your number?” She asked. “Haha…well, you don’t have your phone with you right now. If I tell you, would you remember? Just call my room.” _  
_

* * *

 

 _Gosh, what have I got myself into? This girl clearly likes me, and I clearly have a strong feeling for her. But how is this going to end? I’ll be leaving Silas as soon as the deal is done, which can be tomorrow. Do I want to stay longer? I can tell my boss I want to take a couple days off, but what is that gonna do? Laura will have to spend time with her family, I will eventually have to leave. Both of us will inevitably have to go back to our separate lives._ Carmilla sighed. _So this is never going to work out?_ Carmilla thought about the kiss, Laura’s giggles, Laura’s voice. _I have never in my life felt this way before…is this love? Is this what people call ‘falling in love’?_ She switched the lights off. She could not fall asleep, particularly knowing that the girl of her dreams was just on the other side of the connecting door.

Laura got out of her shower. She checked the voicemail inbox of the phone in the room. “You currently have 0 voicemail.” _Ugh._ Laura waited and waited. She watched a boring cooking show on TV. She took her laptop out trying to write. She listened to her favorite songs by Coldplay. Nothing could take her mind off Carmilla. She stared at the phone, hoping that it would magically start ringing. It was past midnight and two hours since she left the pool. _If Carmilla had wanted to call me or come to my room she would have done it already._ Laura sighed. _Maybe this is for the best. What do I expect coming out of this? I mean, both of us are here just for a couple days. And why the hell do I like a girl anyway?_ Tired and despondent, Laura switched the lights off. She tossed and turned in her bed, not knowing that the girl on the other side of the connecting door, like her, had trouble falling asleep for the exact same reason.


	8. Hot Tub, Heated Pub - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! I'm absolutely terrible. It's been two months (yikes!) but I'm finally done with school and can sit down and write. Hope you like it!  
> Also, please let me know if you find any flubs in the plot!

It was 4am and Laura was still awake. _This is killing me. I know I am impatient and confused and maybe too aggressive and too upfront, but I really need to just tell her how I feel about her. I mean…what happened in the hot tub…it was real, it was true, and it was clear that our feelings for each other were mutual. Well, at least I think it’s mutual. What if Carmilla doesn’t feel the same way? Why didn’t she call me, or knock on my door? My god, Hollis, don’t overthink this. This is so frustrating. I was never like this when I was with my ex-boyfriends. Screw it, I can’t just lay here and do nothing…_ Laura could not restrain herself anymore, so she got out of bed and walked towards the connecting door. She pressed her right ear onto the gap between the wall and the door, and all she heard was the humming sound of the air conditioner. Laura let out a heavy sigh. _Oh Laura Hollis, you’re such a lovesick idiot…and in love with a girl, for fucks sake._ She dropped to the ground despondently and sat there with her back leaning against the door.

Tap tap tap…tap tap tap…Laura thought it was just in her head, but no, the sound clearly came from the other side of the door. Surprised and excited, Laura whispered, “Oh my god, Carm, is that you?” “Yes, open the door please,” Carmilla replied. Laura’s heart was beating so fast that it was about to jump off her chest. _Carm was behind the door this whole time._ She opened the door and Carmilla was there, looking ever so gorgeous with her messy hair and dark circles.

Carmilla and Laura smiled at each other in silence. Carmilla walked towards Laura and gave her a long, tight hug. Laura took Carmilla’s hand, leading Carmilla towards her bed where they sat on the edge. Unlike the night when they first met, this time, no question was asked, no explanation was needed.

Facing each other, Laura could not help but move closer towards Carmilla. The air between them was so thin that Laura could feel Carmilla’s hasty breath on her face. Laura looked into Carmilla’s eyes. They were deep, intense, and beautiful. Laura leaned in slowly. She soft lips parted Carmilla’s mouth delicately, as if it was her way of asking Carmilla for permission. Carmilla had never opened up to someone to this extent physically and emotionally before. She felt vulnerable, weak, defenseless. Carmilla’s heart was beating quickly and her palms were sweating. Carmilla was incredibly nervous, but surrendered her reason to her emotions. _My God. I really am falling for this girl._ She put her left hand on Laura’s back and gently pulled Laura’s body closer to hers. They kissed, passionately, fervently. It was like they had waited for this moment their whole life.

Carmilla and Laura looked into each other’s eyes. They saw love, ardor, and resoluteness. They finally understood the feelings between them. It was love at first sight, perhaps, but it was destined to be an unbreakable bond. Carmilla stroke Laura’s hair and said, “We will find a way to make this work.” “I know we will,” Laura replied. She leaned on Carmilla’s shoulder and fell asleep before she knew it.

* * *

 

 

Sunlight shone in through the curtains of Laura’s room. Laura rubbed her eyes, realizing that she had slept through her alarm. _Shit!_ Laura jumped out of her bed, quickly washed her face and got dressed. She had to pick her family up from the airport. Their flight was scheduled to land in half an hour.

Laura hopped onto her black Toyota Tundra and turned the radio on. Her mind drifted back to Carmilla and what happened last night…she couldn’t help but to think about Carmilla’s sly smile, her cheeky remarks, and of course, the kiss. _This is too good to be true._ Laura smiled to herself. She never knew she could be attracted to a woman, needless to say to have the capacity to connect with a woman at such a deep level.

* * *

 

The two-hour meeting with the Board of Directors went smoothly. Carmilla gave the perfect speech and basically won everyone over. It appeared that she got the nod from the entire Board. Well, except from Danny Lawrence. The CEO of Summer Society Inc. didn’t show any hints of approval or disapproval. _I can never seem to read the red head’s mind._ Carmilla left meeting room with a sense of unease, since Danny insisted that the papers weren’t going to be signed until tomorrow.

For the rest of the afternoon, Carmilla went through all the paperwork with Kirsch to prepare to seal the deal tomorrow. Carmilla had spoken with Laura on the phone. They decided that they would just meet at the bar later that night since Laura had to get her parents and meet with LaF. Carmilla could not stop thinking about Laura, but knew she had to get her work done.

* * *

 

La Fontaine waved to Laura from behind the bar table. “Be there in second!” They said, while putting away some glasses and clearing the table. “Take your time!” Laura replied. _It’s always so nice to see LaF._ Sitting at the other end of the table, Laura looked around. It was a tastefully decorated bar. There were darts on the wall, a huge Green Day poster, some owl ornaments, and a pool table in the center, and several big TV screens. _What a cozy little corner bar._

La Fontaine put down two glasses of Angry Orchard and sat next to Laura. “So, let’s get started. What’s been bothering you?” Laura laughed. “I actually really don’t know where to start!” La Fontaine gave Laura this knowingly look. “Aha! So I’m in for a long night.” “Oh shush,” Laura snapped back. “Well…I think I’ve fallen in love, LaF. Like for real. Not having a crush, but actually really, really liking someone.” Laura paused to look at La Fontaine’s response. “And this someone is a girl.” “What?! Wow I’ve never seen this coming Laura. Congrats! I’m so happy for you!” La Fontaine reached over to give Laura a hug. “So who is this girl? How did you two meet? How do you know you’re falling for her?” La Fontaine fired three questions at once. Laura blushed and replied, “This may sound unlikely, but we actually met at the hotel.” Laura began telling LaF everything that happened in the past few days, from that very first night when almost-naked Carmilla climbed into Laura’s balcony, the brunch, the hot tub, to the two kisses that they shared last night and how they will try to “make it work”. La Fontaine nodded and smiled. “Wow Laura. This is legit.”

“Yes, LaF, I absolutely cannot believe I’ve fallen for a girl, even though I’ve always had girl crushes. I’ve just never thought much about them, and therefore never acted upon them. You know, being in love with a girl is so different from being in love with a guy. It feels weird, new, unfamiliar, but also just…right. Carmilla is incredibly attractive, but she just has a way of pricking my brain. When we kissed, I felt connected to her fully and completely. When I was dating some guys before, sometimes I would feel bored from the uninteresting conversations, or I would find their craving for sex disgusting. I was never quite fully compatible with any of them.” Laura took a sip of hard cider from the glass, so La Fontaine injected. “It sounds to me that you really are in love with this girl. You’re right. I’ve felt the same way when I dated girls. Girls, or women, I should say, seem to bond with each other in ways that heterosexual relationships cannot offer. Girls are generally more gentle, sensitive, thoughtful, and understanding. Guys can be very rough and oblivious sometimes, which can be hard to deal with. I know what type of guys you like, but is there a particular type of girls that you find yourself being drawn to a lot?” “Hmm…I don’t really know. None of them are nearly as pretty as Carmilla but hmm…I’m not really sure,” Laura said, trying to recall the girls that she had crushes on before. “How about the girl that’s walking towards us right now…what do you think about her?” La Fontaine asked.

Laura turned around and looked. This girl was tall, had an athletic built, and seemed incredibly fit. She had long and smooth red hair. She looked smart and fun. Obviously she wasn’t stylish and stunning and ravishing like Carmilla, Laura had to admit that this girl was pretty damn hot too. “Oh my god Laura. I told you to take a look, not fucking stare at her for ages.” Laura quickly looked away. “Holy crap. I didn’t mean to. But I guess it’s obvious, yes, she’s quite attractive, not as much as Carmilla, but uh you know...” Before Laura could finish the sentence, she felt a hand on her back.

“Hi there LaF, how’s it going?” “Hey Danny! Good to see you!” LaF said and gave Laura a cheeky grin. “Laura this is Danny. Danny comes here couple times a month, especially when there’s ice hockey or basketball games going on. Danny this is Laura, my childhood friend.” Danny smiled, “Nice to meet you Laura.” LaF asked, “Danny do you want any drinks?” Danny said, “It’s okay. I can go over there and ask someone else. I figured you’re taking a break from your shift but I just wanted to come over to say hi.” LaF immediately gestured, “No it’s absolutely fine. So ‘the usual’?” “Yep. Thank you so much LaF. Appreciate it.” Danny said while putting a $10 bill into LaF’s hand. “Actually hold on LaF, let me buy Laura a drink as well. Laura, what would you like?” “Um I don’t really drink that much. I still have my cider but thanks.” Laura blushed and replied. “Haha alright then. Just let me know if you feel like having another drink.”

Since LaF went back behind the table, Danny took the seat next to Laura and they started chatting. Danny seemed very into Laura and was being quite touchy-feely. Meanwhile, Carmilla had just arrived at the bar from the hotel. She was in leather pants and a fancy tank top. She deliberately intended to dress nice for Laura tonight. The bar was quite packed but it didn’t take long before Carmilla spotted Laura from afar. Her heart skipped a beat. Yet as soon as she saw the person next to Laura, she felt a lump in her throat and her heart sank.


	9. Hot Tub, Heated Pub (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really appreciate those who are still sticking with this fic. Short update but now that I have time off work I will wrap this up soon. Thanks!

_What the frilly hell is Danny Lawrence doing?_ Carmilla observed from a distance while trying to suppress her anger. Danny placed her hand on Laura’s left shoulder, possibly telling a joke. Laura was laughing, whilst Danny’s hand was sliding down Laura’s back, resting on her waist. _My God. This is unbearable. Screw it, I don’t care if she’s our fucking client._

“Hey Laura!” Carmilla walked over, with a charismatic smile on her face that melted Laura’s heart. She protectively put her arms around Laura and gave Laura a hug. “Oh hi Carmilla,” said Danny. “I didn’t expect to see…” “Neither did I,” Carmilla said coldly, fueled by jealousy and spite. Danny, clearly intoxicated, snarled. “Wow way to cut me off there, Karnstein. Gives me a reason to not sign the contract with you tomorrow. Now let me continue my conversation with Miss Hollis.”

 

The animosity between the two escalated quickly. Danny stepped forward, ready to shove past Carmilla, but Carmilla wouldn’t give an inch. “Back off from her Danny Lawrence - I’m going to say this once and only once.” Carmilla continued, infuriated. “And if tonight is the reason for you to not sign with our bank, I can’t imagine you being a successful CEO down the road.” Danny sniggered. “Haha…who the hell do you think you are, huh? Here to lecture me? Let me make it clear now, so you can go back and plead with your boss – there is no fucking way I would work with someone like you, or your bank! You’re self-absorbed and vain. Yes, you’re a great at presenting yourself, but you don’t know a damn thing about banking or business.” Danny spluttered. Carmilla, breathing heavily, eyed the tall redhead petulantly.

 

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” La Fontaine came back running, with two drinks in her hand. “Huh? Laura?” They looked around, but nobody seemed to have heard them. “Sorry LaF, we’ll have to call it a night. I’ll text you.” Laura said apologetically. “Carm, let’s go.” She took Carmilla’s hand and the two walked out of the bar, leaving a clueless LaF with a drunk and enraged Danny.

* * *

 

Laura, with Carmilla’s hand in hers, was leading the way back to the hotel. Neither of them spoke. Finally, Laura, of course, broke the silence. She stopped on the sidewalk, cupping Carmilla’s face in her hands and said softly. “Carm, would you tell me what happened just now? I’ve never seen you like that...you know, that was really…unlike your usual self.” Carmilla, clearly ashamed of her behavior and emotional outburst, couldn’t look at Laura in the eye. Carmilla muttered, “I have no clue what just happened. I don’t know why I felt…so angry when she touched you. I really don’t know…I’ve never been like this before.” Laura’s brows furrowed. “Aw Carm. I shouldn’t have let her do that.” Carmilla, dejected and wearied, said, “Perhaps that’s what it comes with really liking someone…being protective, being possessive. It’s just…I’ve spent so much time trying to get this business deal, and now it’s utterly ruined.” Laura wiped a tear off Carmilla’s face with her thumb. Camilla continued, “But it’s not like things would go the other way if tonight didn’t happen. I knew Danny Lawrence didn’t like me the first day I walked into that room. And you know, maybe she’s right.” Carmilla let out a sigh.

 

Laura knew this was bad timing, but went with it anyway. She planted a soft kiss on Carmilla’s lips. _God, even a sad Carm is so beautiful._

* * *

 

Carmilla was woken up by the buzzing of her phone. She attempted to reach for it on the bedside table, only to realize that there was nothing, and her phone was still vibrating, somewhere. _Ugh._ She opened her eyes. She wasn’t even in her own bed and Laura was sleeping beside her! _Holy shit._ Happenings from last night began flooding Carmilla’s mind. The supposed “date” with Laura, the wrangle with Danny Lawrence, the kiss… _well, at least both of us are fully clothed._ The buzzing came again. _Fuck where is it!_ Carmilla frantically tried to find her phone, she knew that the call would be about the deal with Summer Society Inc.

 

After ten minutes, she finally located her phone. 13 missed calls and 6 voicemails. It was 7:30am. “Carmilla Karnstein. I got an email from Summer Society this morning saying that the deal is off. Let me repeat it again. The. Deal. Is. Off. What the hell happened? I thought we were set to sign the papers today? Call me back now!” Carmilla lost all her usual composure but not her senses. She knew she screwed up big time by letting her emotions get the best of her – first, getting into an argument with a client, and second, letting her personal life interfere her work. She reckoned she had two choices right now: one, make up with Danny Lawrence, convince Lawrence to sign the papers, have everything settled, then get back to her boss; two, call her boss back right now and quit her job. She turned to look at Laura, who was still fast asleep, and back at screen of her phone. She didn’t have much time left. She had to make a decision, a big decision.


End file.
